creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/Nommehzombies
Hi, me again, and I am going to apply for VCROC rights today. I was going to wait about another week before doing this, but I was look through the previous applications, and noticed that I think I am pretty over-qualifed for the postition. Not being rude or anything haha. I just think, the sooner the better, because I can start helping A LOT more with the wiki. So, I am not really going to bore you with paragraph upon paragraph as of why I should be apart VCROC, but instead show you solid facts, so let's get this started. 1) Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. :I have currently 1,106 edits, and since the edit counter thing is REALLY laggy and slow with updating it is showing I have about 540 article edits, but that was when it last updated when I had 1,021 edits. So we will say 540+ edits on main articles. 2) Must know how to move pages. :Really simple, just click the arrow slider next to the Edit button, rename, and then click the slide bar to move it to a different location. I don't move them, but since I have been a Rollback I have renamed quite a few pages. 3) Must know how to rollback bad edits. :Another thing I have done quite a bit since getting Rollback. It is very easy, just click the little Rollback box next to the edit when you go on the History page. Or that's how I have always Rollbacked. 4) Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. I think it is Spam Pages are a 2 dayer, Unfinished pages are a warning, and if someone re-uploads a deleted story it is a 1 dayer. And vandalism is two weeks. 5) Must know how to delete pages. :Click the little arrow next to the Edit button, and then delete. 6) Must know how to categorize pages. :There is two ways to do this, but I normally just go into the editor and the categories on the side of the page. The other way is using the shortcut at the bottom of the page. 7) Must be familiar with the wiki layout. :I have been mass editing for a couple of weeks now, and I have been here since mid 2012, on my older account, so I think I got the layout done pretty well. 8) Must have been active for four months. :Ah, this is why I saved this for last. The possible burning of this entire application. I have NOT been active for four entire months, but I have talked to I think every single admin, and they all said I should apply at different intervals, some said right now, some said after a week of Rollback abilities, but none of them said don't apply because you haven't been active for four months. :I mean, I'm not going anywhere. I really like editing, and am probably going to stick with it for a long time. I mean, I have been editing non stop since I became active again, so why does getting a good promotion like this and then just stop editing make any sense? :I do understand if I don't get the promotion from my non four months of activity, because this is an obstacle. I just hope everyone sees that I won't become inactive any time soon. ---- Well, I think I covered everything I was suppose to cover. I really hope you guys consider me for this, as I have already been asked by multiple people when I am going to apply for it. Like I stated above, I talked to quite a few people, including all of the admins I think, about when I should apply. All of them said I should, but it was a mass of different opinions of when I should. But, I am going for it anyways, because I think I am qualified and ready for the job now. VCROC is a small team that needs more editors, and one admin brought out the good point of October being the month of all the spam/below QS stories flooding in. So I think I should have it before then. Alright, thanks for sitting here and reading this, and I hope I get it.... *awkward* Byee. Deadline: 10/4/2014 I wanted to see you sticking with rollback rights for a bit longer. VCROC is a huge step, so you really should think twice before going ahead and do something, and I feel like you're not 100% ready to delete things yet and this kind of things. However, you're stil one of the best candidates, even with the fact that you still have some things to learn, and we really need more VCROC members.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''You spin me right round, bby, right round]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Like a record bby right round round round ;)'']] 20:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) You're active, and I think you're capable of pulling it off. We could honestly use the help. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 20:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I think he's got what it takes. He's been doing a lot of work lately, and seems to be committed. Good luck Nommeh. Jay Ten (talk) 20:36, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Nommehzombies has been very active lately and as it currently stands we could use the extra VCROC hands as CrashingCymbal has been inactive lately and ScrewYouDInkleberg is all there by his lonesome. Also Nommeh has marked a number of stories for deletion (Which were promptly deleted) which indicates that they have an eye for quality and could help with some of the less-up-to-par pastas. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:40, September 24, 2014 (UTC) You have been actively contributing lately, but some of your editing habits worry me. For instance, I've seen edits where you do nothing more than split a single contraction into two words. That is unnecessary for this genre of literature and can be considered frivolous editing. The vast majority of your edits, at least in the past two days, are mostly fixing spacing. This is helpful for sure, but I'd like to see you doing more to articles than 20-second quick fixes. However, this isn't to say you don't do good work. You've certainly got the number of edits down, so if I see substantial improvement in the next few days, I'll consider changing my vote to support. Likferd (talk) 00:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC) User has occasionally been rude before, some edits don't hold any significance as Bitter said. Sorry Nommeh but I'll have to oppose this. --"For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 22:18, September 25, 2014 (UTC)